


Betrayed Once Again

by LamestUsernameEver



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Betrayed Percy, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamestUsernameEver/pseuds/LamestUsernameEver
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by his friends and family. Not just once, but twice. When he has to face his betrayers, how will he react. Primordials, Chaos and Order.





	1. Love

_"You forfeit all rights to my heart_

_You forfeit the place in our bed..._

_With only the memories_

_Of when you were mine_

_I hope that you burn"_

_-Burn_ by Lin-Manuel Miranda, Hamilton

**Percy**

Percy walked through the forest of Camp Half Blood, thinking about his current plans. A small, sea green box laid in his hand and opening it for the umpteenth time, he checked the contents, a beautiful ring. Made by Hephaestus, it truly was a work of art.

Getting Athena's approval was simple enough. Percy thought he would have to work for her blessing, yet she gave it without hesitation. When he asked her why, she simply said because of who he was. With that, she then left, leaving him to ponder what she meant.

Then Percy went to the Chase residence to ask Annabeth's dad and stepmother for permission. They agreed immediately, saying how there was no better person than him to be married to their daughter.

Percy had always wanted a small, personal ceremony. Only inviting close friends and family would be enough. Fortunately, or rather _unfortunately_ , most of the camp seemed to despise him. Annabeth was the only camper who hadn't left him and he was very thankful for that.

He tried not to hold a grudge though. Being bitter wouldn't help. Focusing on calming himself for what he was about to do would be a much better course of action.

On a certain scale, Percy was scared more now than whenever he fought monsters. There was still a possibility of rejection. Sure the chance was pretty slim considering their whole misadventure in Tartarus, but that didn't stop him from worrying. What if she wasn't ready? Was it too early? Would she appreciate how he proposed? If everything went to plan, she, hopefully, would.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts when he reached the edge of the forest. In front of him, not more than forty feet away, Annabeth, the love of his life, stood on the beach. Right when he was about to approach her, he noticed she was talking to someone else. Surprisingly enough, it was Artemis who stood next to her.

He wondered what were they talking about. Although he was curious about their conversation, he knew it did not involve him. Private conversations should stay private, unless you were spying on some baddies, of course.

Right as Percy was about to leave, something caught his eye. Artemis had just handed Annabeth a huntress-only-bow. Why would she do that? Then Annabeth raised her right hand, said a short phrase, and shortly after, she started glowing silver. Only a huntress of Artemis would glow that shade of silver.

It couldn't be. Why would Annabeth join the Hunt? She had no reason to. At least, he didn't think so... Was it something he did? He certainly hoped not. Percy always tried hard to be the best boyfriend and overall friend he could be. So why had she done it? Was he just not the right person for her? A feeling of sadness and betrayal hit him like a wave.

Deciding to question Annabeth on her actions Percy walked over to them. He hardly noticed the ocean responding to his mood.

Noticing him coming out of the shrubbery, Artemis and Annabeth tensed up, both looking at him with hatred in their eyes.

"Why Annabeth? How could you? I thought you loved me. Please tell me this isn't true," he begged, hoping that it was some sort of misunderstanding they could laugh at in the future.

" _Why?!_ You're asking _me_ why! You cheated on me! _I_ should be asking why you did that to me. I did love you. I loved you with all my heart and you cheated on me! I can't believe how foolish I was to ever love you. I hope we never see each other again, _Perseus_."

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he have cheated on her? Did she forget his fatal flaw?

"I thought you were a decent man, _Perseus_." Artemis said. "But it turns out you're just a lying, cheating boy like the rest of those pigs."

With every word he felt his feelings of sadness and betrayal turn into those of anger and hatred.

"Go then, Annabeth! Go run off with the oh so perfect hunters who have and could never do anything wrong. I know what they're really like. Don't expect me to care anymore. And don't go near the ocean if you want to stay alive." Percy said angrily. As he went to leave through the ocean, Artemis confronted him again.

"Do not talk to my huntress like that, boy! I should not even be responding to your idiotic claims. All men are exactly the same."

Percy turned and looked at Artemis in the eye.

"How dare you. You preach about how men are disgusting and horrible to men. Yes, I'll admit there are some men exactly like that but you and your group of hunters are no different. Other women fight against those men in more reasonable ways. You call yourself a feminist yet you judge other women by how many guys she sleeps with. Not all women want to be virgins for the rest of their lives and denounce any connections with men.

"Another problem is how your hunters treat men. Yes there are some that deserve the worst the fields of punishment can provide but you are hurting all males. Even the poor little three year olds who have no idea what they did wrong, are getting abused by your hunters. I have 7 year old kids of your brother in that camp who have PTSD because of your abuse. Imagine how horrible that must be for a child. They stay away from the older females in fear that they will get hurt again.

"You give females a bad name. You kill any male who comes across your camp. Be it a small boy exploring the woods in his backyard or a man who got hopelessly lost, you judge them for things they probably weren't a part of. Do you know how many women you've hurt because of this? Wives, mothers, sisters, fiancées, girlfriends, daughters aunts, grandmothers, and cousins, all mourning and heartbroken over a death you caused.

"I refuse to listen to your 'feminist' ideals any longer. You take it too far instead of setting an example. You have lost my respect and I hope I'll never have to see any of you ever again." With that, Percy stormed into the ocean, a wave sweeping him away from shore, never to be seen for a long time.


	2. Doom

_"So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom"_  
- _Smooth Criminal_ by Michael Jackson

**Annabeth**

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I accept. You are now a hunter," said Artemis as I glowed silver. With my new powers, I sensed someone else near us. I started reaching for my new bow when I saw who it was. Percy Jackson, my ex boyfriend.

"Why Annabeth? How could you? I thought you loved me. Please tell me this isn't true," Percy begged of her. She looked at him, shocked that he would have the audacity to claim he didn’t know about his infidelity and how it caused this. He knew exactly what he did and the repercussions that came with such a horrible act. That shock turned to anger as the seconds ticked by.

" _Why?!_ You're asking _me_ why! You cheated on me! _I_ should be asking why you did that to me. I did love you. I loved you with all my heart and you cheated on me! I can't believe how foolish I was to ever love you. I hope we never see each other again, _Perseus_." Annabeth’s words were fueled by rage caused by a heart broken through the hands of their soulmate.

“I thought you were a decent man, _Perseus_.” Artemis said. “But it turns out you're just a lying, cheating _boy_ like the rest of those pigs.”

Percy looked surprised at Artemis’s words. His surprised expression soon turned into one of anger. Annabeth wondered why he was so upset. He had no right to be angry about anything. As a matter of fact, he was probably angry that he was caught. That wouldn’t be surprising, all men are like that. Either way, she should be the angry one. She got cheated on, not him.

Although, as soon as she met his eyes, she flinched. They were dark and stormy but more noticeably, they looked like the eyes of a porcelain doll punched in the face, shattered and broken. She had only seen them like this one other time, when they were in Tartarus and were faced against Akhlys.

"Go then, Annabeth! Go run off with the oh so perfect hunters who have and could never do anything wrong. I know what they're really like. Don't expect me to care anymore. And don't go near the ocean if you want to stay alive." Percy said with malice in his voice.

"Do not talk to my huntress like that, boy! I should not even be responding to your idiotic claims. All men are exactly the same." Artemis berated as he headed towards the ocean.

He turned to look Artemis straight in the eye. 

“How dare you. You preach about how men are disgusting and horrible to men. Yes, I'll admit there are some men exactly like that but you and your group of hunters are no different. Other women fight against those men in more reasonable ways. You call yourself a feminist yet you judge other women by how many guys she sleeps with. Not all women want to be virgins for the rest of their lives and denounce any connections with men.

“Another problem is how your hunters treat men. Yes there are some that deserve the worst the fields of punishment can provide but you are hurting all males. Even the poor little three year olds who have no idea what they did wrong, are getting abused by your hunters. I have 7 year old kids of your brother in that camp who have PTSD because of your abuse. Imagine how horrible that must be for a child. They stay away from the older females in fear that they will get hurt again.

“You give females a bad name. You kill any male who comes across your camp. Be it a small boy exploring the woods in his backyard or a man who got hopelessly lost, you judge them for things they probably weren't a part of. Do you know how many women you've hurt because of this? Wives, mothers, sisters, fiancées, girlfriends, daughters aunts, grandmothers, and cousins, all mourning and heartbroken over a death you caused.

“I refuse to listen to your ‘feminist' ideals any longer. You take it too far instead of setting an example. You have lost my respect and I hope I'll never have to see any of you ever again.”

With that, he left via ocean. He ran away just like the coward he is.

Annabeth looked towards Artemis, angry that he dared to accuse her of such lies. He is exactly like the rest of those pigs disguised as ‘men’. She should have been able to see it sooner. She was the daughter of Athena. How could she have been so stupid. Though one glance at Artemis’s face caused all that anger to drain away.

Artemis looked confused, stunned, and... scared? Annabeth understood why she was stunned, anyone who just got so blatantly disrespected would. The real question was why she was scared. Was she scared of Percy? Why would she be scared of him? She's a goddess and he's just a demigod. Albeit a powerful one.

"Lady Artemis, may I ask why you look scared?" She asked her.

"It's Perseus, he has disappeared from the gods’ detection and possibly the mortal world."

•°•°•

Artemis flashed them to the throne room. She took out her bow and shot an arrow outside the window. It exploded after reaching a height of about 100 feet. Annabeth looked at the thrones and saw all the gods flash into their seat, one by one, except for Hephaestus. What surprised her was that he was over by Aphrodite's throne hugging his sobbing wife. Ares looked murderous at the display of affection towards his girlfriend.

At that very moment, Aphrodite noticed Annabeth standing in the middle of the throne room next to Artemis.

"You! How dare you?! He was your perfect match, your soulmate! Yet you broke his heart by signing up for Artemis' little... **(language not even appropriate for a "E" rated story)** ...group! His heartbreak was so strong, it overrode all other love. I couldn’t feel any love and I still can’t. All I feel is his anguish, distress, and sorrow. Remember that one huntress who I made fall in love with a bear? Well for you, it will be much worse."

Annabeth gasped because as she said those words, Aphrodite went through a transformation. Instead of her appearance constantly changing, dark locks piled on her head to form a crown of elegance. Her eyes turned into cold and calculating black orbs. Her mirror turned into a shield and her hairbrush turned into a sword. Beautiful armor replaced her previous outfit with doves perched upon her shoulders. Despite all these changes, she was still beautiful as ever.

"You will rue the day you messed with me!"

It was then the gods realized what Aphrodite meant and started yelling.

"You will not touch my daughter, Aphrodite!"

"Fight!"

“At least I don't have to take care of those brats at camp.”

"Don't you dare do anything to my huntress!"

"Aphrodite looks hot!"

"Don't look at my wife!"

"Well at least Hephaestus is trying with his marriage."

"If you all ate cereal, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Quiet!"

Everyone turned to the god who had yelled at them expecting Zeus, but instead seeing Poseidon. Everyone flinched as they saw his normally calm sea green eyes turn into stormy eyes, pulsing with power.

"Did you say that Annabeth joined the Hunters of Artemis?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"Of course she did! Why wouldn't she?! Especially when Perseus cheated on her!" replied Artemis.

"What?!" shouted Athena and Poseidon simultaneously.

"I knew it! I knew that sea spawn would be the cause of my daughter's broken heart. She has every right to join the hunters after what _your_ child has done to _her_!"

"Don't you guys dare accuse my son of betrayal, Artemis and Athena." Poseidon warned in a dangerous tone that made them waver.

Annabeth decided to interrupt before it really got out of hand.

"Lord Poseidon, it's true that Percy cheated on me. I was lucky that Lady Tyche was with me that day. If I hadn't stumbled upon him, I would still be dating that cheating _pig_." she said.  
Inside her head she heard a faint voice. _Don't you dare pin this on me, Athena spawn._ It was probably just her imagination so she decided to ignore it.

Aphrodite laughed a cold, hollow laugh.

"Do you really believe that Percy, whose fatal flaw is loyalty, would betray you? If you are smart enough to notice, that is the opposite of loyalty." She said in amusement despite there being no humorous tone in her voice. Then in her hand, the most beautiful ring Annabeth had ever seen, appeared. "Did you know that he was looking for you to propose to when he saw that you betrayed him."

Annabeth gasped. Was Percy really going to propose to her? No he wouldn't have. This was probably just a trick made up by Aphrodite.

"No. He wasn't going to propose to me! You're just trying to trick me!"

"Oh really? Why in the world would I be trying to trick you." Aphrodite asked.

"Well you obviously don’t want to be wrong about Percy's betrayal so you’re trying to lie by staying that Percy was going to propose to me," Annabeth replied smugly.

Aphrodite laughed without humor.

“Tell me Annabeth, why would I lie to you when it’s so obviously true. Half the gods here knew about his plans to propose. He asked your mother for her blessing, his father for approval, Hephaestus for a ring, Hera for a marriage blessing, Hades for the gemstone, Demeter and Apollo for a perfect day, told Hestia of his plans, and asked me to never interfere with your love life, even if you had rejected him. And it seems you have but I won't even have to interfere because you've already ruined yourself. I guess I can keep my promise after all.” Aphrodite said as she watched Annabeth’s smug smile falter with each passing moment.

She looked at the mentioned gods and they all nodded in confirmation with the exception of Poseidon who continuously glared at her. She realized that percy was going to propose after all. Oh gods and he had seen her joining the hunters-wait! Then who was that girl!

"But why did he kiss that girl?!” Annabeth exclaimed.

"What girl?!" asked my mom.

"Look at my memories from yesterday." She said triumphantly, sure that with this evidence, Percy would be proved guilty of cheating.

•°•°•  
 **Annabeth's Memory**  
°•°•°

_Annabeth was strolling down the beach lost in thought when she heard laughing and shrieking._

_"Percy! Stop! Lemme go!"_

_"Nopity nope nope. You were the one who suggested it. So now, someone special is gonna take a nice refreshing bath in the ocean!" Annabeth gasped. That was Percy. And he was with a girl. A beautiful girl._

_She was only a few inches shorter than Percy. She had shoulder length, chocolate colored hair that curled up at the edges. She also had kind brown eyes that sparkled with happiness._

_He then threw in the water and she came up soaking wet._

_"Percy Jackson! I am going to tell your mom if you don't hand me that towel right now!"_

_Annabeth wondered why she didn't tell him to dry him off with his powers when she realized something. That girl was a mortal! She wouldn’t know that he could dry her off with just a touch of his hand._

_When the girl had her towel around herself, Percy engulfed her in a hug. Annabeth was so surprised that she couldn't move. Then what happened next shocked her more then when she found out Luke was a traitor._

_Percy moved his head in order for him to reach her forehead and kissed her._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

•°•°•  
 **End Annabeth's Memory**  
°•°•°

When her memory ended, all the gods glared at Poseidon except Aphrodite, Hestia, and Apollo.

"Lady Aphrodite, why aren't you mad. Didn't you see that Percy did cheat on me? With a mortal, no less." It probably wasn't the best idea to ask the goddess that hated her about why she doesn't hate the person who is reason she hates her, but Annabeth was quite curious.

"That is because, I know that he didn't cheat on you with that mortal. In fact, that would be considered taboo in your culture if he did cheat with her. You could say it would be an incestual relationship."

"What do mean Lady Aphrodite?"

"What she means," replied Poseidon. "Is that the girl you saw with Percy is Amelia, Percy's cousin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my longer chapters. Hope y'all enjoyed this. If you're confused about anything, just comment and I'll clear it up. Kudos are appreciated~

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really liked how Artemis and her hunters act. They're like those radical feminists and while we do need feminism, there are other, better ways to do it.
> 
> Also I do NOT own PJO in any way, shape, or form except copies of the book.


End file.
